


Not Long For This World

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Romance, Elderrich Beings, F/F, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood & Gore, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Strange Topics, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Death, even he must get overwhelmed, of course. He too is a being that will one day cease to exist. So sometimes even The Reaper himself goes on holiday, a quiet retreat where he can get some eternal rest.You may now be thinking; ‘if Death is gone, then I must be immortal! I shall live forever’and while that sounds pleasurable, that is sorrowfully wrong. No mortal is granted that sort of power, that’s only in works of fiction, only a figment of man's imagination.The absence of Death calls for a substitution, a temporary replacement. They are beckoned on by death every ten thousand years, or so… If you are fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of them.
Relationships: Lilith & Mr. Plague, Lilith & Parents, Mr Plague & Death, Mr Plague & Zadkiel, Mr Plague/Jiracah, Mr Plague/Original Male Character, Mr Plague/Zadkiel (past), Original Characters - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Not Long For This World

**Author's Note:**

> Death isn’t really scary when you get used to it, let me be the voice to guide you and show you just how great death can be. After all, scripture tells us: "Sorrow not, for we do not walk alone."
> 
> \- A

The afterlife.. what an incredible human concept. We spend our time believing that we will be judged on our actions, in the end, the light at the end of the tunnel as people choose to call it. Of course, death is a natural thing, everything will end eventually, and we will have to come to terms with that. We are scared of what will happen, and rightfully so, it’s natural. As sad as it is, all life must come to an end, it’s only a matter of where and when, or who comes to show your way to Heaven, or Hell.

There are stories, about death. They call him; _The Grim Reaper or The Black Horseman._ He is life. He is death. He belongs to neither Heaven or Hell. We never will understand him, only those who are lucky enough will ever get a glance at him.

Death, even he must get overwhelmed, of course. He too is a being that will one day cease to exist. So sometimes even The Reaper himself goes on holiday, a quiet retreat where he can get some eternal rest. You may now be thinking; _‘if Death is gone, then I must be immortal! I shall live forever’_ and while that sounds pleasurable, that is sorrowfully wrong. No mortal is granted that sort of power, that’s only in works of fiction, only a figment of man's imagination.

The absence of Death calls for a substitution, a temporary replacement. They are beckoned on by death every ten thousand years, or so… If you are fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of them. People have given a name to this strange entity, they call him; _The Apprentice and Swallower Of Essences._ They prefer a simpler name.

When met with the face of death, one must be prepared to depart the living realm and step into the land where the spirits walk. Your fate can be delayed, only if you have unfinished business. Some humans resist, and that just makes everything harder, you don’t control your fate. That’s unheard of.

To resist the power of The Reaper and The Apprentice… You would have to be insane to even consider trying. It has happened once before, and it will surely happen many more times. Although, rebellion is not always bad… sometimes it can be good… sometimes it can be just what you always needed.


End file.
